


Pay Day

by crookedspoon



Series: Dick or Treat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Figging, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Paddling, Tumblr: Batfam Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Bruce punishes Dick for every offense he has racked up since the last cycle, and he has racked up many.





	Pay Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> Written for "Impact Play" on my Batfam Bingo card.
> 
> Wow, I fail at this explicit sex bit a lot, don't I?

The paddle strikes true with a crack that is loud in the pained hush of the parlor.

Bruce's other whores are assembled to witness Dick's punishment (five strikes for every offense he has racked up since the last cycle, and he has racked up many), a punishment that might await them as well, for they wouldn't be here, kneeling at the foot of the dais that raises Bruce above them, if Dick hadn't been fooling around with them.

Dick hopes that by squirming and crying out prettily he can keep Bruce entertained, keep his attention focused on him so he wouldn't touch the others. What Bruce needs more than anything is to satisfy his need for exacting control over all of them – Dick, most of all, because he's an unruly whore and because he's Bruce's favorite – his first, as Bruce claims, although Dick has his doubts yet can't remember – which means that he is subjected to a standard of faithfulness and excellence the others are not. If Dick can bow down and accept his place at Bruce's feet once more, surely the others will follow suit, swayed by his example.

He cries out with the next strike. Tears are leaking from his eyes and he is sniffling, hissing and flinching hard. What's difficult about this is not so much the pain Bruce inflicts (Dick has been trained to derive pleasure from even the harshest of treatments), nor is it the piece of ginger wedged into his rear that is burning like a struck match and burning hotter with every clench.

No, what's most difficult about this is having the others watch as Dick is reduced to a crying and pleading mess.

Harley is hugging Jason against her, shielding him from the sweet torment Dick is put through.

Jason shouldn't even be here. Dick will take any amount of punishment for fooling around with Harley when they had both been bored and in need of companionship, but he'd only trained Jason in the art of pleasure to make him more valuable to Bruce. He hopes Jason is only here to learn about what consequences awaited if you defied Bruce; he shouldn't be made to pay for Dick's decisions.

All Bruce wants is to break him in front of the others, to drive home the importance of his authority. So Dick, always the crowd pleaser, gives him what he wants.

"Please, Bruce, stop. I'm yours, I'm yours, I'll be so good, I promise."

Going by experience, he will not keep that vow, although right this instant he has every intention of doing so.

Mollified for the moment, Bruce flings aside the paddle and replaces the piece of ginger in Dick's rear with his cock. Dick sobs at the sudden intrusion, although strangely, Bruce's girth is soothing the fire in Dick's gut.

"I ought to keep you locked up in a cage," he growls as he fucks Dick brutally.

Without other options, Dick can only agree and moan like the whore he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pokémon move #6, as per Dick or Treat challenge directive.


End file.
